1. Field
Embodiments relate to a head-mounted display (HMD), a method for controlling the same and a computer program product for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a HMD controlled by a tapping applied thereto without any additional controller and its controlling technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head-mounted display (HMD) is a portable display worn on the head of a user. A HMD is worn on the head like a goggle or helmet so that an image is focused near the eyes of the user. A user who is wearing the HMD may feel as if he/she is in a virtual reality since the entire visibility is covered by an image. For this reason, the HMD is applied to various fields for military, medical or personal purposes.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1999-161190 discloses a technique for detecting a motion of a head portion of a user and controlling information displayed on a display device by using the detected result. However, in such conventional HMDs, the motion of a user is used just for changing a viewpoint displayed on the display device, and in order to control an event about the displayed information, a controller such as a touch pad, a game pad or the like is additionally required.